Sleepover
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: The SVU squad had the weekend off and they all get together for a sleepover at Olivia's place. ONE SHOT


Title-Sleepover

Summary- The SVU squad had the weekend off and they all get together for a sleepover at Olivia's place.

Rating-T

Disclaimer-I don't own the SVU characters but I do own the new detective Celine Rodriquez.

* * *

"Munch, I was thinking tonight maybe we could have a sleepover like we used to have when we were kids?" Munch's new partner Celine Rodriquez asked.

"A sleepover?"

"Yeah we could invite Olivia,Elliot,George,Casey,Brian,Abbie,Monique,and Fin!"

"That's everybody, do you have an apartment that's big enough for that?"

"No but Olivia does, and she wants to help, so we could have it at her place."

"Start making the calls, I'll call for chinese food." Munch pulled out his cell phone and made the call, while Celine called everybody she knew that worked in the SVU squad.

"Everybodies coming!" Celine exclaimed when she got off the phone with Fin.

"Food's ready in 20 minutes, we should get some beer and drink mixes on our way there."

"Cool, I like vodka and margaritas so we need to get those!"

* * *

Brian was the last to come to Olivia's apartment.

"Brian, you're the last to come!" Elliot said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, but I brought pizza!" he replied walking into the room holding a large cheese pizza.

"Hey,hey,hey it's party time!" Fin said grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Did everybody bring sleeping bags?" Abbie Carmichael asked.

"Yep!" they all said in unison.

"O.K, set them up in a circle, all our heads facing each other." Celine instructed everybody.

"I want to sleep next to Olivia!" Elliot shouted above the squad's voices.

"I get Casey!" Brian shouted.

"Celine or Monique!" Fin added.

"I'll sleep next to Abbie." George added quietly.

"Munch do you want anybody special?" Benson asked.

"Celine or Monique, I don't care." When everybody agreed they set up. It went Elliot,Olivia,Fin,Celine,Monique,Munch,Casey,Brian,George, and Abbie.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Brian asked.

"Truth or dare, Bri, come I haven't played that game since 8th grade, and I only did because I could kiss my crush." Olivia told him.

"Hey we are having a sleepover in sleeping bags, truth or dare just adds to the memories!" Brian fought back.

"Fine, fine, everybody get a drink and sit in a circle!" Olivia finally gave up and sat next to Casey and Elliot.

"You first Brian!" Abbie said.

"O.K, ummm, Fin, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he responded with confidence.

"O.K, I want you to knock on Olivia's neighbor's door in nothing but a small towel and I want you to ask for some whip cream." Everybody burst out laughing.

"What!"

"I'll get the towel!" George got up and ran ito Olivia's bathroom, Fin followed so he could change. When he came out everybody was on the ground holding their sides in painful laughter.

"Go,go!" Brian said inbetween laughs. Fin shook his head, walked into the hallway, and causally knocked on the neighbor's door. A tall woman answered the door and looked at Fin.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervous.

"Ummm, do you have some whip cream I could borrow?"

"For what?" Fin remembered that Cassidy said if anyone asks for what he has to say my wife.

"My wife." he told her embarassingly.

"Hold on." she closed the door and came back out 3 minutes later with a cup of whipped cream.

"Here." she said handing it to him.

"Thanks." She closed the door and he retreated back to Olivia's.

"Oh man that was great!" Celine cried.

"I should get a picture!" Munch took out his phone and snapped a photo of Fin in a towel.

"Now it's my turn, Monique truth or dare?"

"Truth." replied Monique.

"Hmmm, which one of us do you find most attractive?" Monique looked around the room and finally came up with an answer.

"Olivia." The girls started howling in laughter and the guys all looked at each other.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I think your the best Fin." she smiled and returned to the game.

"Munch, truth or dare?"

"You know what?"

"What?" everybody asked all at once.

"I'm going to start a new game."

"MUNCH!" Casey screamed.

"He's only doing this because he got picked, so Munch what's the new game?" Elliot asked.

"Prank phone calling!"

"YEAH!" Abbie called out. She loved that game.

"Liv, grab the phonebook and phone." Munch instructed.

"I think I call Mariah Bradbury on 42nd ST." He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Yes, hello, Mariah, this is the chinese restaurant, I just want to tell you that your food is ready." All the detectives were looking at him. When he hung up Casey was the first to speak.

"Munch that was a bad phone call, I'll show you how it's done!" She grabbed the phone out of his hand and dialed.

"Good evening this is Mastercard, I am just calling to confirm your $300,000.00 purchase of sex toys." She continued talking more until the person on the other end hung up.

"Who did you call?" Abbie asked.

"Promise not to tell it was me?" she asked everybody. They all nodded their heads.

"Cragen." After finishing laughing Elliot decided to start another new game that he used to play with his kids. Telephone.

"Guys, I'll start and Celine will finish, ready?" Elliot's secret message went around and finally Celine had to say it out loud.

"ELLIOT, YOU ARE SOOOOOO MEAN!" she yelled.

"Say it."

"I dream about Munch and me in bed everynight." Rodriquez's face turned tomato red and all of them laughed except Munch and Celine. By the time that game was finally over it was 2:00 am. Brian and Abbie passed out drunk on their sleeping bags, Munch and Fin were talking to each other, Elliot and Olivia were making out in the bathroom, George fell asleep in his hiding place during Hide and Seek, and Monique,Casey, and Celine were painting each others nails.

"You guys know I barely ever do this right." Casey told them when she as getting her nails done.

"Yep, and that's what makes it so great!" Monique said to her.

"It is fun, but you know what guys, I need to sleep so I can be first up to get to the bathroom with my hangover tomorrow, so goodnight." Celine said as she layed down in her sleeping bag.

"Fin, that's your woman going to sleep, you should join her." said Munch. Fin nodded his head and lied down next to Celine, wrapping his arms around her small body.

"Night,Detective Rodriquez, sweet dreams."

"Mmm, night Detective Tutuola." She was out like a light.

"Casey, I think I'm going to bed too." Monique informed Ms.Novak.

"O.K, goodnight Monique."

"Night, counsler." As soon as Jefferies lied down, Munch did the same thing Fin did to Celine.

"Let go of me Munch!" Monique whined half asleep. When he didn't let up she ignored him. The next people to fall asleep were Olivia and Elliot when they finally came out of the bathroom. Casey was the last one awake. After watching 10 minutes of Cheers on TV land she gave into the sleep overpowering her.

The next morning was going to be hell. 10 people fighting for the bathroom with hangovers. _Great_.

* * *

I wrote this story because I had a dream about the SVU having a sleepover. Love it, hate it? Tell me in reviews! 


End file.
